13-05-02 Aidan, Doran, Syeira
Aidan Faolin (Parthenogenic) (5/2/2013 8:17:17 PM) (1604161) It's the night of Bealtaine, which is one of the most sacred nights in Aitbheth. As is the tradition in Wolf's Keep, Cu Donovan III and his lady Queen Riona lead the ceremonies and perform the holy marriage between the chosen Grain Queen and Bull King. Banners are waving and flowers have been heaped up on nearly every surface. There are a few rather attractive girls wearing nothing but flowers and I've been watching them with some interest. As is the case with Righana and Tep festivals, there is always quite a bit of honoring that goes on. The tournaments have already ended for the day. I didn't win, but I'm satisfied with that. Had I won, I never would have trusted it. When I was unseated, I had earned it. In a year's time, Bealtaine will be quite different. My cousin Syeira will be playing the part of the Grain Queen as she marries her betrothed, Lord Mahawn. She seems to like him well enough, but has no interest in these sorts of fertility rites. I glance toward the chair at the king's side, which sits empty. The princess must have left the courtyard and returned to the inner castle when I wasn't looking. That she was able to slip off so silently is no shock, though. The queen is the same way. As the ceremony moves on and the king and queen rise to their feet to carry out the ritual marriage, I stifle a yawn behind my fist and look around. Maybe I can find one of those naked flower girls again. That would be more interesting to stare at. Doran Gallagher (RabbitMage) (5/2/2013 8:30:10 PM) (1604174) Many of the guardsmen have the night off. Not so much because it's a special occasion and they deserve a break, but because many of the younger men lack the discipline to stand still and alert with such festivities going on. Really, giving them the night off is more of a mercy to those of us who are able to control our needs much better. I can watch passively even as people insist on starting their 'worship' right in front of me, but I don't need some hapless pup panting next to me as he leers. Still, I do offer a small smile when one of those women, clad in nothing but flowers makes her way to me. She plucks a flower from a choice position, sliding the stem of it into my collar. "A shame you're wrapped up in all that metal," She coos as she draws away. "There's something else about you I'd rather see hard." I decide the advances of a girl half my age should be taken as a complement. I turn my attention back to the proceedings as the royal couple rises. I think my old friend and his lady have aged well, too. I'm not a personal guard to either the king or queen, so I stand at the edge of the room. It suits me fine. Instead of standing in the public eye, stiff-backed and groomed, I can stay here and have women offering me flowers from their breasts. Aidan Faolin (Parthenogenic) (5/2/2013 8:41:42 PM) (1604190) Uncle Donovan has been like a father to me for as far back as I can remember. I'd been a babe in my mother's belly when my father was killed by a Swinekin, so Uncle Donovan really is the only father figure I've ever known. When I hear his part of the ceremony coming to an end, I smile proudly, then glance toward the crowd, my eyes following the pert backside of a flower girl. The bouncing of her curves leads my eyes to one of my older brother Brendan's men. He has a cowl pulled low over his head, but I've seen him far too often over the years to mistake him for anyone else. It's odd clothing for a festival that revolves around nudity and I draw my brows together, curious. I catch a glimpse of the crossbow he's drawing from under his cloak just before he fires it. The bolt buries itself in the king's chest. There are screams and the nearest guards throw themselves over the king and queen's bodies to cover them. Several are already dragging the queen away to safety. People are jostling around me in their panic, trying to run. I'm slammed into a column by the press of the crowd, knocking the air out of my lungs. My brother's lackey just shot the king. I'm as pale as any Qritani and I'm sure I look like a ghost as the blood drains from my face. The guards are trying to carry the king away under cover as others start swarming through the crowd to stop them from fleeing, to try to find the assassin. The assassin my brother sent. I look over the crowd again as I realize something. There's a guard near me and I remember him from stopping an attempt on queen's life years before. His loyalty is to my aunt and uncle. And, hopefully, their only surviving child. I force my way through the panicked herd of humanity, shoving several people and no doubt hurting them, but I can't worry about chivalry at the moment. "Doran! Syeira is not here!" Doran Gallagher (RabbitMage) (5/2/2013 8:49:17 PM) (1604211) I see it too late. There's just a faint glint of metal and it's done. I draw my sword immediately, but it's too late for me to do anything to save them. Other guards have surrounded them, and if we're lucky, they will be the right guards. I know the man who carried out the deed, and if the men here can't be trusted, there's no knowing what will become of the king and queen. As I start to fight my way through the crowd, I hear Aidan shout my name. I stop, my stomach turning as I realize he's right. I also remember Syeira departed earlier. She doesn't care for these rituals. It's possible she's still safe. "Her quarters!" I yell to him over the din, pushing my way through the crowd. It's likely she's hidden there, and it's just as likely the assassins know it. Aidan Faolin (Parthenogenic) (5/2/2013 9:01:46 PM) (1604232) Doran is ahead of me, so I let him lead the way as my heart pounds in my chest. We make it out just before the guards manage to completely contain the crowd. I wonder how many others saw the assassin and how many of them will die. It's entirely possible that they'll be out to kill me, too, but I can't think of myself just yet. If the king is dead, then Aitbheth falls on the shoulders of the Crown Princess. She's the one who's in the most immediate danger because of that. There are two flights of stairs before we make it to Syeira's quarters, which aren't far from my own. With my father gone, all of the royal children were raised together. Tensions had been growing over the years as popular opinion turned against the Ratkin and my brother Brendan did everything he could to push that. But she's family and, more importantly, she may now be my queen. As we reach the top of the stairs, Doran will see it first. Syeira's lady-in-waiting, Anne, is dead on the floor outside her chamber. Her throat is slit and a bloody pool expands around her body as pale blue eyes stare sightlessly toward him. Standing over her body is my brother's guard, Sir Liek. A bloody sword is still in his hands. He looks to be waiting for something and when he sees Doran, his eyes narrow and he takes a step forward. "The rats are traitors," he states. Doran Gallagher (RabbitMage) (5/2/2013 9:07:02 PM) (1604235) I run up both flights of stairs, and as I reach the top I'm out of breath. But a little air won't stop me from doing my duty. If I can't protect the king and queen, maybe I can still protect the princess. "You are the traitor," I hiss, lunging for him with my sword. I refuse to think we're too late to save her. We've caught Sir Liek in the act and we've stopped him just in time. Syeira is safe inside, and once he's dead we can see her out of here safely. But I can't think that far ahead yet. First I have to kill Liek. Aidan Faolin (Parthenogenic) (5/2/2013 9:15:40 PM) (1604240) Liek is young and faster than Doran, but far from as skilled or strong. He manages to bring his sword up to block Doran's thrust, darting to the side, before swinging with his own blade at the older man's throat. I'd been dressed for a fertility festival, so other than having a relatively ceremonial sword at my side, I'm unarmed and in no armor. Velvet and silk won't protect me from a blade, so I stay back from the both of them. The door is still shut, so I can't see if Syeira is in there. If she is, surely she's heard the commotion by now. She can shift and run and hide somewhere as no one else save her own mother could. The thought of the queen has me turning to look back down the stairs and that's when I see another one of Brendan's men coming up behind me. He draws his sword and has murder in his eyes. "Your highness, your brother wants to keep all of the royal family in the throne room for protection until the assassin is caught," he says as he continues up the stairs. I drawn my own sword and back up a step. "Tell him I'll see him as soon as I find Princess Syeira." Doran Gallagher (RabbitMage) (5/2/2013 9:29:41 PM) (1604251) I don't have time to fool around with this pup. He's quick, but not smart. I turn the blade of my sword to block his next attack, then twist it as I step back. I want distance between us as I slide my sword away. But more than that, I wanted the twisting motion to slide my blade against his unguarded wrist. He can die fast or slow as he pleases. I just mean to find a way to make him dead. Taking another step back I keep my sword on him. Even if I caught him, the wound wouldn't be instantly fatal. I'm rarely that lucky. Aidan Faolin (Parthenogenic) (5/2/2013 9:38:38 PM) (1604259) Liek cries out in shocked pain, dropping his sword from his now useless hand. The slice might not kill him quickly, but it did cut several tendons. If he survives the day, it's unlikely he'll be holding a sword right in that hand again. At the same time, the other guard lunges for me with his sword. My lack of armor might be to my detriment the moment he makes contact with my body, but it does give me the advantage of freer and faster movement. I leap back to avoid the blow, then slide my own blade under to jab at the hollow of the guard's throat, which is unprotected. He jerks and brings his blade up to deflect, managing to escape with a fairly superficial wound. I can hear more guards coming. Of course they are. This is a coup. My brother must have been preparing for this for months. Maybe years. A lot of good people will die tonight. Fearing what might happen if any more of them come upon us, I strike again and this time the thin rapiar I was carrying for the ceremony slides between joints in the guard's armor where his shoulder meets his body. I can feel it grate against bone, no doubt severing arteries on its way. "Syeira! If you're in your chamber you need to leave the Keep with Doran!" I call back over my shoulder. Doran Gallagher (RabbitMage) (5/2/2013 9:48:37 PM) (1604272) I make my move in that moment of shock, lunging to drive my blade into his neck. I pull it back quickly, this time ensuring he dies. Aidan is holding off the other man, but I can hear more coming. As soon as Liek falls I push the door open, sword still in hand, just in case someone had beat me to her room. Already, I'm working on a plan of escape. There's a window we can go through here, though if the other hall is clear, it would be preferable. From there we could get to the stables, assuming they haven't been swarmed. If so, we'll be forced to continue on foot, which is far too slow for my liking. But we will do what we must. Aidan Faolin (Parthenogenic) (5/2/2013 9:55:39 PM) (1604281) Once I've pulled my blade free from the guard and left him to bleed out on the floor, I turn to rush into Syeira's room behind Doran. The room is empty and, most telling of all, there isn't a pile of clothing on the floor. She didn't shift then. She hadn't been here. I swear quietly as my mind races, trying to think. Liek had been waiting here for something, and I doubt it was me. I'd been in the courtyard during the ceremony. If they wanted me that badly, they would have taken me there. No, they must have been looking for her and hoped she'd return to her chamber. I look around the room for some hint as to where she might have gone, and then I see it. One of her sketches is sitting on the desk and the drawer where she keeps her tools is open. And empty. I step closer to the sketch, then sigh and close my eyes. "She's on the roof," I mutter. "Her stupid flying machine. She was taking advantage of everyone being distracted to go work on it." Her parents had forbidden it. Anyone with any sense had told her not to do it. She might not even have any idea what's happening yet. There are stairs at the other end of the hall to the roof. I look out, noting that the other guards haven't made it up here yet. But what in Dyse's underworld will we do once we get there? "The way to the roof is clear." Sword still in hand, I head in that direction. I can't abandon her, even if this is suicide. Doran Gallagher (RabbitMage) (5/2/2013 10:07:11 PM) (1604295) I curse under my breath when Aidan says she's on the roof. Later--assuming we all survive--I will muse on Syeira always being in the least convenient of places at the worst of times. Although being on the roof now might be the thing that saves her. "It's a shame that thing won't work." I follow Aidan up the stairs, glancing over my shoulder to watch the hall behind us. So we get to the roof, get her, and...jump? Climb? Pray that the guards all gave up and went home? Aidan Faolin (Parthenogenic) (5/2/2013 10:16:15 PM) (1604304) "...well, it might work for a rat." Anything is possible, after all, and kites can fly, so maybe her machine could work if it had very little weight on it. But that would just get the both of us killed, wouldn't it? I don't want to die, but we've already been driven upstairs. There really isn't much more to do but keep moving up. And once we get onto the roof, there my cousin is, her brow furrowed in concentration as she fiddles with her machine, which is some sort of flaming device that blows fire upwards into a huge bag that's been inflated with hot air. Perhaps the cloth would slow our fall... Syeira Faolin (Parthenogenic) (5/2/2013 10:16:28 PM) (1604305) When I hear the door to the roof open, I don't look up right away. It might just be people from the festival looking for somewhere private to do their honoring. Of course, most of them don't care about privacy at all. I find it incredibly embarrassing to see that in public, so I usually slip away from those sorts of festivals, instead of spending the whole time as red as a beet. As soon as I finish making my adjustment, I look up from the burner. When I see that it's Aidan and Doran and both have their swords drawn and blood splashed on them, I gasp and straighten up to my feet. "What is it? What's happened?" Doran Gallagher (RabbitMage) (5/2/2013 10:34:30 PM) (1604312) "It's a coup, your highness. Your life is in danger." I speak with certainty. Things have been far to fractured lately for it to be anything but a takeover, and Syeira's in the way. "We have to leave. Now." I furrow my brow at the flying machine she's designed. I doubt it's going to be of any use to us, even if it did work as designed. I look over the roof line, frowning at the distance. If she shifted and I jumped with her, the impact would kill me. But she might still be spared. Ratkin are far more resilient that way. Syeira Faolin (Parthenogenic) (5/2/2013 10:43:36 PM) (1604321) "What?" I demand, my voice raising an octave in distress. "Where are my parents? Where's the rest of the family?" Aidan comes closer to me and lays a hand on my arm. I think he's trying to be reassuring, judging by the look in his eyes, but it doesn't help much. Not with his next words. "Your parents are likely dead. I believe it's my brother behind the coup. As the next in line, you will be killed tonight if he can get you." I jerk my arm free from him and take a step back toward my flying machine. It's not nearly big enough to carry all of us. I'm sure it can handle my weight just fine as a rat, but what of them? And my parents. Dead? I can't believe it. Behind me, I hear a rush of air and the soft click of claws striking the stones of the roof. Four of the falconkin who are employed by my father have landed, as silent and swift as death. There are two males and two females. Mated pairs. There are others, but they're off with their offspring at their spring gathering now. These four have no chicks and so remained behind to continue their service. Fiona is the tallest of the four and their de facto leader. She steps forward, wearing her third form as comfortably as someone might wear a cloak. Her breastplate is made of molded black leather to keep it as light as possible and she wears a short kilt of blood red. The colors of the House of Faolin. Her wings are folded over her shoulders, almost like a garment in and of themselves. "Is it true? The wolf king has died?" Fiona asks. Doran Gallagher (RabbitMage) (5/2/2013 10:49:51 PM) (1604325) My grip on the sword tightens at the sound, but it's the falconkin, not our enemies. Their loyalty to their house is well known. If the king is gone, will they serve the princess? "It is true, and the men coming this way mean to end his daughter's life." I try to keep my voice low. Syeira will have to face these realities soon enough. I see no reason to rub her mortality in her face just yet. "We need to be off this roof. Will you serve her and help us?" Syeira Faolin (Parthenogenic) (5/2/2013 11:04:32 PM) (1604333) Fiona turns back to the others and converses with them quickly in Strainseir. Their dialect is slightly different than the one used by wolfkin or ratkin, but I can understand it clearly. They won't switch their allegiance based on a coup, or bribery. They might leave service, but never betray it. "Then the rat queen lives," Fiona decides. "Shift, kit. Let one of the Daoine carry you and we can manage the two of them." I'm still numb with horror over my parents being dead. I stand there in shock, even as I can hear movement coming up the stairs behind us. Aidan moves forward, laying his hand on my arm again. "They'll be after me, too," he says. "Take her and Doran toward the sea. Take me east. If we're in different places they won't be sure which of us has the...the queen." "You're abandoning me?" I demand, ignoring the fact that they've declared me the queen. I'm no queen if I'm scurrying around and hiding while someone else is sitting here on my father's throne. "I'll circle back around and meet you both at Aerenfel Castle." He looks to Doran. "It's near Pilurn in Eretath. Her intended Lord Mahawn is there and will see you both protected." I set my jaw, tears overflowing my eyes, but I don't want to die, or see anyone else killed. Getting off the roof as quickly as possible is the safest course. That decided, I shift, my clothes falling into a crumpled heap on the rooftop as I shrink out of them. When I free myself, I look like a slender young pet rat, too oddly colored to be wild. I run over to Doran, then sit back on my hind legs and paw at the air toward him. Doran Gallagher (RabbitMage) (5/2/2013 11:10:03 PM) (1604334) To Pilurn, then. It may well the the safest place for her now. I don't like the idea of leaving Aidan on his own...he was raised alongside the king's children, and I've known them since they were young. But he stands a far better chance alone than Syeira ever would. "She will have my sword for as long as my hand holds it," I promise him. I sheath my weapon and kneel down, offering my hand to Syeira. Almost as an afterthought I pick up her clothes with the other. Eventually, she will need to shift, and it won't do her good to be naked on the road. "Hold tightly, your highness." I cup my hand, bringing her against my chest. Syeira Faolin (Parthenogenic) (5/2/2013 11:18:29 PM) (1604338) Fiona and her mate leap into the air, each one grasping onto one of Doran's shoulders with their clawed feet. The other pair do the same to Aidan. They can't take off straight upwards while supporting this sort of weight. Instead, as they beat their wings they drag both men toward the edge of the roof. It occurs to me that if they did want to kill us, this would be a fine way to do it. But the falconkin aren't duplicitous. They make terrible spies because they see little point in falsehood. If they say a particular house has their loyalty, they mean it. As soon as Doran's feet clear the roof, all four of his start to drop from his weight. At the same time, the falconkin's wings catch the wind and they are, at last, flying. It's difficult for them to manage his weight, but they're skilled and keep moving. The darkness now aids us, because the guards are almost all Daoine. Even the archers won't be able to hit us. Which is a good thing, as I can hear them making it onto the roof now. The other two falconkin continue toward the east with Aidan, who is somewhat easier to carry because he's slimmer and has no armor. As we move toward the sea, I curl up into a tight ball in Doran's hand to cry out my grief, the sound well-beyond Daoine ears. Category:Logs Category:Syeira Faolin Category:Aidan Faolin Category:Doran Gallagher